


[Podfic] Kindred

by sisi_rambles



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Jesus and Judas weren't always friends.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Kindred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621053) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



**Length:** 00:03:50

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Kindred.mp3) (2.6 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Kindred.m4b) (1.8 MB)

  



End file.
